Shenanigans
by katamari-jedi
Summary: In which a World Conference leads to nothing but 'resolving sexual tension', Herakles gets into a scuffle with Sadik and Kiku gets more than he'd bargained for when he offers some assistance. De-anon from the kinkmeme. Greece/Japan.


**Title:** Shenanigans  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s): ** Greece/Japan, with brief mentions of America, England, France, Germany and Turkey**.  
>RatingGenre:** R/NC-17. Romance, humour.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> In which a World Conference leads to nothing but 'resolving sexual tension', Herakles gets into a scuffle with Sadik and Kiku gets more than he'd bargained for when he offers some assistance. **  
>Warnings: <strong>Human names, mentions of booze and general drunkenness, slight crack. Oh and um… sex?  
><strong>Notes:<strong> De-anon from the kinkmeme, with some edits. Filled for _**CorruptedWhispers**_, because she wanted some hawt Giripan shower sex.

* * *

><p>~.*.~ <p>

It was not anything new when Ludwig's slideshow presentation was rudely interrupted by Alfred's loud (and_ uncouth_, as Arthur would later add on) belch, followed by a hearty chuckle and a "Whoa, that was a big one! Sorry dude!"

It also wasn't anything new when Arthur, who had been fidgeting quietly in his seat beside the bespectacled blonde, cleared his throat irritably and said "Sorry my arse. I wonder why on Earth we even let _you_–" He glanced over in disgust at the fat-flavoured burger in Alfred's hand, "– and your McDiabetes Meal attend the conference. We are certainly _not _enjoying your symphonic rendition of _Belch of the Infantile American._"

Which, to no one's surprise, Alfred only heatedly replied, "Hey! Don't you dare insult my national food okey? They taste waaaaay better than those bat-droppings you call scones!"

"_Bat_-droppings? Why I'll show you bat-droppings, you ungrateful little runt–!"

It wasn't long until things got a little out of hand, what with Arthur trying to wring his hands around Alfred's thick neck and with Francis cackling at them both and offering to play mediator between the two to help ease the 'sexual tension' between them.

There was an awkward pause, and then –

"Eeww Francis, that's just gross!"

"_WHAT _sexual tension, you toothless old frog?"

Kiku sighed, shaking his head as he listened to Ludwig yelling at everyone. It wasn't anything new, he knew, since a lot of their meetings tend to end up this way, the only difference being the variation in Arthur's death-threats and who he ended up trying to strangle this time. He glanced over to his left and at the man seated across the table from him, whose teal eyes were half-lidded, one hand propped up against his chin as he tried keep awake and pretended to be interested in the manner of which Francis was dodging Arthur's punches now. Kiku couldn't help but feel the tiniest of smiles tug at his lips.

Although he looked ready to fall asleep, Herakles seemed to notice he was being watched, and lifted his gaze to meet Kiku's. He offered his friend a smile, and then a tiny shrug, before they both turned their gazes back to the front of the room at sound of several loud shouts. Kiku thought he saw a book go sailing through the air all across the room, before smacking Sadik right in the face.

Sadik gave an undignified roar, cursing angrily before he too began throwing his own books and folders back in retaliation, hitting several other nations with them. It was just most unfortunate that one of folders caught Herakles by the side of his head, and before Kiku could even so much as blink, Herakles and Sadik soon joined Alfred, Arthur and Francis in 'releasing sexual tension' via death-grips and head-locks.

Kiku shook his head again. Yes, it wasn't anything new, not at all.

It was also possibly not Herakles' day (perhaps his gods decided it would be funny not to side with him this time) and he soon lost the wrestling match with Sadik, earning himself only an assortment of cuts and scrapes: a grazed cheek and an injured knee, but more importantly, a _very _bruised ego.

Kiku could only sigh, if not in mild vexation then in near-resignation – he could never fully wrap his mind around the relationship between the two. On many occasions they acted like arch enemies, rivals sworn to forever exchange heated words and rain blows upon each other. But on the other hand, there _were _ rare moments where they got along fairly well, to which neither of the two would ever agree it was somewhat true, _especially _not Herakles.

Kiku supported Herakles as he directed him towards the bathroom, Herakles limping slightly from his bruised knee. Ludwig had given up eventually and dismissed the meeting early. Kiku had offered to help Herakles return to the hotel room and clean his many cuts.

"You are both like children at times." He chided softly, though not unkindly.

Herakles leaned against the grey tiles of slate, pouting somewhat rebelliously. "Sadik started it first though."

Kiku sighed again, but decided it was best not to pursue it any further. Herakles began stripping out of his shirt and slacks, wincing a little as he did. Kiku felt his cheeks colouring a little, caught off-guard by Herakles' abrupt nakedness and politely averted his gaze, looking about for a washcloth. He spotted one by the tub, and turning on the shower, he proceeded to wet the washcloth, before turning back to attend to Herakles' wounds.

As he began dabbing gently at the angry bruises at the Grecian's right knee, Kiku realized, rather belatedly, that he really should have started with the cut at Herakles' cheek instead. But he'd already started cleaning the wound, and as he was never one to stop midway through a task, he soldiered on, even if it was getting quite difficult for him to completely ignore the well-exposed groin in between Herakles' muscular legs.

"Kiku?" Herakles began uncertainly, and Kiku realized he'd let his gaze linger slightly longer than he needed to.

"A-ahh, sorry Herakles-san. I was just thinking about the meeting…" He coughed then, his face growing warm and dipping his head slightly in apology, he turned to attend to the graze on Herakles' cheek instead. He could feel Herakles' bemused smirk trained on him as he dabbed determinedly at the cut, face set into the most neutral expression he could muster.

He was just about to turn his attention to an ugly scrape on Herakles' right arm when he felt a creeping warmness on his torso and felt a hand snaking under his white shirt, before he was pulled forwards as Herakles gently tugged at his tie with his other hand, bringing him closer so that he could plant a hungry kiss upon Kiku's lips.

Kiku's eyes widened in surprise, and while he stiffened at the sudden move, he didn't quite pull away either, tentatively allowing Herakles to flick his tongue in slowly, to deepen the kiss. It was only when he felt Herakles unfastening his tie and deftly removing his dark slacks, before moving back up to unbutton his shirt, did Kiku finally squirmed and pulled back from the kiss.

"Herakles-san, w-wait… This isn't– " Kiku tried to politely move away, only to have Herakles turn him around to face the wall just below the shower. He felt the splash of water from the shower against his skin, felt Herakles' breath in his ear, and then a warm wetness as Herakles nuzzled gently against his neck. Herakles nipped slowly at soft skin as he tugged Kiku's shirt further down to reveal a pale shoulder, sending goose bumps prickling down his spine.

Kiku felt his breath catch in his throat, trying to move, but he was pinned against the wall, his hands held out and up above him against the wet grey tiles. While Herakles' grip was gentle, it was firm enough that Kiku couldn't so much as move save for the occasional small struggle.

"This isn't appropriate, Herakles-san." Kiku finally managed between soft gasps, as Herakles continued sucking at the little spot just below behind his left ear. Despite all his protests and his growing embarrassment, Kiku found himself reacting to Herakles' gropes and kisses still. Herakles must have noticed this too, and Kiku could almost feel the smirk playing on the other's lips as the Grecian continued nuzzling at his neck, while his hand stroked teasingly against the insides of his thighs again and again.

"It isn't?" Herakles' voice was husky in his ear. "But last night you said you had wanted to try this..."

" –it was the drink." Kiku blurted out quickly, recalling the events of the night before at the after party. He wasn't quite sure what exactly occurred but he vaguely recalled a lot of booze and Alfred singing at the top of his voice as he danced on the table with Arthur, who had ended up wearing nothing but an apron and a balloon party hat shaped into a pink unicorn around his head.

"I-it was the beer... I was not myself and– " He tried to explain, only to have his words cut off by a barely-restrained moan when he felt fingers at his nipples, fondling and pinching at the harden peaks.

"You seemed quite serious about it then."

"I barely even _remember _being drunk."

"Oh?" Herakles' smirk grew a little wider, now trailing a moist tongue over an earlobe, which resulted in Kiku shuddering and bucking slightly against Herakles' firm abs. "But I keep feeling you rub against me now…"

"I-It is just the position we're in and... I...!"

Kiku let out a quiet hiss, blushing traitorously when Herakles' hand brushed past his growing erection. Carefully running his fingers further south, Herakles began scraping his nails softly against the inner thighs, before moving his hand back up to trace slow, torturous circles along the length of Kiku's painfully erect cock. And then, aligning himself, he slipped his own harden cock between those lean thighs, sliding it slowly and just _enough_ to brush against the sensitive skin and against the curve of his partner's ass.

Kiku shuddered at the feel of pleasurable wetness between his thighs – Herakles had somehow managed to slick himself up (did he always have lube with him, wherever he went? Kiku wondered).

As Herakles continued to grind against him_ – slide in, slide out _– Kiku couldn't help but curl his back against the movement, feeling the pit-a-patter of his racing heart, feeling the heat growing at his groin.

"Herakles..." he moaned through gritted teeth, trying not to sound so improper... so _needy_. And yet, deep down inside – as embarrassing as it was to be admitting it, even to himself – he was desperately aching for _more._ He exhaled slowly, his thighs now wet and slick, as he nudged his ass a little closer to Herakles, brushing lightly against the other man's hips.

Herakles grunted thickly, and spurred on by the touch, he pulled away to re-align himself. With one hand still gripping Kiku's wrists against the wet tiles, and the other placed at his hip, he very gently pushed himself in. Body quivering from the contact, Kiku bit back a strangled gasp as he felt Herakles stretching him, filling him to the brim.

Feeling the steady stream of water trickling all over his back, and the Grecian's hot breath against his neck, Kiku could only breathe harder. As Herakles began to thrust steadily and then harder and faster, his moans gradually increased in pitch and fervour; heat from their bodies and from the shower wafting upwards, fogging up the mirrors.

He felt the coils tightening within his belly, felt a quick, sharp pain at the side of his neck when Herakles bit into his skin. And then, with a firm squeeze around his cock and another thrust, Kiku felt the heat in him spiking, felt the blood rushing in his ears and everything within him came undone. Letting out a deafening cry, he arched his back against the other as he climaxed. Herakles tensed against him, feeling Kiku's muscles contract around him. He hissed softly, clamping his teeth down on that pale shoulder, and with a final thrust, came soon thereafter.

Kiku slowly relaxed, letting himself go slack against the wall, still breathing out ragged gasps. He felt Herakles gently release his hold from around his wrists, before he leaned closer to brush a kiss against Kiku's cheek tenderly. They said nothing for several moments, curled into each other's embrace, the air silent save only for their breathing and for the soft drizzle of the water trickling over the tiles and their bodies.

"Well," Herakles said, as he pulled away slightly. "I guess the good thing about this is that we don't have to worry about the sheets." He titled his head sideways, pondering, as if having clean sheets daily would contribute greatly to the benefit of nations and their people alike.

"It's quite a convenient kink." He finally added.

Kiku blushed, but managed a wry smile anyway. "I suppose it is."

He wondered if wouldn't be too much for them to enjoy another round of drinks later in the evening – one could not blame a Japanese man for occasionally caving in and indulging in good German beer, after all.

(He was quite certain however, that Ludwig wouldn't appreciate it if he ever had the misfortune to find out what Herakles and Kiku ended up doing on the conference table that night.)

_**-owari-**_

* * *

><p><em>:::<em>

- As mentioned on the kinkmeme, working on this fill made me realize that I'm not used to writing bottom!Japan. Well, at least not in explicit detail …. and I'm possibly one of the few fic-writers who will ever say that lol.

- Fun fact: While I was trying to post the fic on the kinkmeme, Captcha made me type "religious citycum", "deniga TABLE" and "heDris released". It mocks me, I think.

- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this. And crit is always welcomed :')


End file.
